


A Knight's Tale

by Killing_u_with_umbrellas



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killing_u_with_umbrellas/pseuds/Killing_u_with_umbrellas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem originally written shortly after Heath Ledger's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting from fanfictiondotnet.  
> Inspired by the movie.

A Knight's Tale

 

One of glory,

one of fame.

The doing of great deeds,

and honor due a name.

Kill the dragon,

save the damsel.

Destroy your enemies,

defend the castle.

Clashing swords,

smashing lances.

Fighting for a lady's favors,

and attending courtly dances.

Defend the helpless and the weak,

the hopeless and the meek.

Clad in plate armor and chain mail.

All in A Knight'sTale.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do know there are no dragons in the movie.   
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
